I expect three words in return!
by Orenji-Monochrome-Days
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a 'princess' who's father is the chairman of a prestigious company. Her father forces her to get engaged to the chairman's son of Shion enterprise, the handsome 'prince' Shion Kaito. The only problem is that he couldn't careless! Why is he not saying those three words she expects to hear? Loosely based on World is mine by Hastune Miku I own nothing just my story ;)
1. The engagement

Hello~! This is my first fanfiction so if i have made any errors i am truly sorry (T_T)

I use some Japanese words in this story like 'Gakuen and Gakuran' Please look up the meanings if you are not familiar with them otherwise I will write down what they mean in the next chapter.

I hope you amazing people enjoy it and I would like to continue writing more chapters for this story in the future.

Please take care of me~ ^_^

-Orenji_Monochrome_Days.

* * *

I ran straight to my room and slammed the door shut. I angrily threw myself onto my fluffy queen-sized bed. I huddled inside my leek printed bed sheets.

"_Damn why would he do something like that? Does he really not care about how I feel?!"_

I heard a knock on the door. "Hatsune-Sama, are you in there?" It was Kagamine-kun. "Leave me alone" I replied. "Please?" he surely was persistent. I sighed "Do whatever you wish" I snapped. I heard my door creak open and footstep nearing closer "Hatsune-sama…" he removed the covers, his face softened at my appearance. There in front of me was my most trustworthy butler Kagamine Len. He was dressed in neat butler attire, his golden hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, thick strands brushing the contours of his pale skin, his slit shaped eyes filled with worry.

"I heard what happened—""Of course you did… doesn't news travel fast around here? I'm sure the maids are gossiping as we speak!" I lashed back, Kagamine-kun stood silently. "I'm sorry father… that man always puts business first, now I'm going to be married off to some complete stranger" Kagamine-kun's warm gloved hand grasped mine, he pulled me in an upright position. "Well don't just stand there, I would like some strawberry shortcake and cheesecake right away" He smiled. "Right away Hatsune-sama" He bowed and left the room.

He later returned with a tray full of sparkling deserts, each carefully crafted with care on expensive china plates. _Uwahh~ _I felt myself drooling with content, I had a soft spot for sweets, and anybody could tame my irritation if they had sweets to give. "There is no need to hold back, please eat as many as your heart desires" I choose the yellow cheesecake, Kagamine-kun handed me a silver dessert spoon and I stuffed my mouth full of the delicious temptation. After I devoured many delectable desserts I asked Kagamine-kun about my so called future husband.

"So have you found any information about my fiancée yet?" "As a matter of fact I have" He pulled out a small pocket sized notebook and read from it. "His name is Shion Kaito, son of the chair man of Shion enterprise Shion Tetzuya." "This was taken when he was in his third year of middle school; he is now a first year in Yamaha gakuen". He handed me a small photograph of a young teenage boy wearing a black gakuran uniform.

_Piercing azure eyes, silky sapphire coloured hair, pale skin…_

"He has recently turned 16 years of age, he is also an excellent student in his school scoring top marks in his subjects, fairly handsome don't you think so?"

"_**Fairy handsome don't you think so?" **__ I could sense jealousy from those words._

"Well there's nothing I can do for now, father just doesn't budge, I'll see how I can persuade him to call it off tomorrow"

I handed Kagamine-kun my plates and he placed them on the silver tray beside my bedside table. "Also… thank you for the desserts; they helped to calm my temper" Kagamine-kun knelt in front of me and placed his soft lips to my hand. "Serving you is my first priority Hatsune-sama as well as calming your temper" He then grabbed the tray and left, closing the door behind him. I laid back onto my bed, covering my eyes as I flushed a light scarlet.

_T-that idiot! Butler's aren't supposed to do such things!_


	2. The Argument

I woke due to the flickering rays of sun seeping through my curtains. I tossed and turned till I finally decided to arise from the warmth of my queen-sized bed. I sluggishly walked over to my white elegantly crafted dressing mirror. I noticed my drowsy expression staring back at me. Unruly teal hair caressing my pale skin, cheeks tinted with slight pink, eyes the colour of sapphire and my yellow pajamas printed with green leeks. I grabbed my comb and began brushing my long hair; I looked over to my clock.

_7:40 am damn it!_

I then quickly used my fingers to brush my hair and I rushed downstairs to meet my father for breakfast.

* * *

I ran down the stairs and I reached the breakfast hallway. I hid behind a wall and took a few seconds to compose myself. I walked into the room standing tall. "Good morning Father" my father was the chairman of the prestigious company of Yamaha. He was sitting down on a long wooden dining table reading the newspaper. He lowered the newspaper, holding a stern expression. "Morning" my father replied. He had faded teal coloured hair with a few streaks of grey, he had sapphire coloured eyes same as I, clearly a handsome face with a few wrinkles.

I quietly sat down and waited for breakfast to be brought. A few moments later a couple of servants entered the room with trays full of appetizing food like exotic fruits, bread, eggs and bacon. Another servant entered carrying a couple of elegant plates; I grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it and chewed on it.

"So why were you so late to wake up this morning? Shouldn't that butler of yours wake you up?" my father asked while taking a sip from his teacup. "I told him not to do something so unnecessary; there should be some boundaries between him and me" I replied. "If you're not using that butler properly we can always send him back to where he came from, I'm sure the orphanage could use more helping hands" He smirked. "Maybe we should discuss something more important like my engagement, I do not approve of getting married to someone I have never met before." I snapped back.

We sat in silence for a moment till he finally spoke. "You must do what is right for the company, we need our companies to become one big enterprise and this begins with the coming together our children." I stood up and slammed my fists on the wooden table. "What about _my _happiness!? Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" I glared at him. "Enough! You will meet Shion-kun after your lessons at exactly 3:30! Is that understood?!" I knew there was no way I would get out of this. I then quietly walked towards the door. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you finish eating" my father asked furiously. "It so happens I lost my appetite" I replied and left the room.


	3. Dishearted Past

'Oji-san'

'Oji-san!'

'Please… oji-san!'

The young boy curled his frail body into a tightly wound ball, tears streaming down his pale face.

_Please_… why don't you love me?


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

**Hello everyone! Orenji-Monochrome-Days here,**

**I hope you enjoyed my little glimpse of the past ^^**

**I have finally updated after what feels like years, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter and thank you to those who reviewed, followed, favourited etc.**

**Much appreciated :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors c:**

**Thanks again c:**

* * *

_Aish! Where is this Kaito?! _

I had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes for my so called betrothed. Oh, what a man he must be! Making a lady wait… such a man…

I decided not to wait any longer, I hopped up off the bench seat I had previously been seated on and began looking around hoping that this whole charade was not some practical joke that my father had pulled on me. Not that my father was the joking type.

Suddenly, my ears heard the barely audible sound of yawn. I walked towards the wide, oak tree which had been shading my bench and curved my head to see a young boy sleeping beside the ancient tree. I peered over him suspiciously. _Piercing azure eyes, silky sapphire colored hair, pale skin…_

A sudden realization came over me, this was that baka Kaito! I crossed my arms in fury, why was he out of all places sleeping here! I would have certainly snapped him out of his state and gave him a mouthful if I had not a small sigh escape from his lips. The fire of my fury had extinguished as quickly as it was lit. I became intrigued by how defenseless he seemed at that moment, I needed a better view so I brought my face closer to his. The curve of his lips, delicate strands of hair, and his fluttering eyelashes. _How beautiful. _

Wait… **fluttering** eyelashes?

"Uh… who are you?"

And just like that… the feeling of love had been extinguished.


End file.
